Fotografía
by Crystal Butterfly 92
Summary: En la nave Nadesico se encontraba un castaño en su cuarto, viendo rememorando cada pagina de fotos que veía junto a su Yurika…


Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Kia Asamiya. Y la canción Fotografía la interpretan Juanes y Nelly Furtado. PERO la historia de abajo es mía.

**Fotografía**

En la nave Nadesico se encontraba un castaño en su cuarto, viendo rememorando cada pagina de fotos que veía junto a su Yurika… Hace ya dos meses que quien estaba a cargo del Nadesico no era su tierna, extrovertida e impulsiva Yurika Missumaru… ahora quien estaba a cargo es Jun Aoi… Yurika Missumaru fue reclutada para otro proyecto el cual era y sigue siendo un secreto… ese día que acepto fue por que se habían peleado por una verdadera estupidez, pero eso no era la causa principal, el sabía que ella tenía metas altas, muy altas… quería ser reconocida no solo por ser una capitán mujer, si no por ser la mejor de todas y todos… Algo suena… algo… que es… se levanta apresurado, dejando el libro sobre su cama recogiendo el arma, y dirigiéndose con los demás… al llegar el capitán se encuentra en la punta viendo un ,posible, ataque próximo… Una magnifica nave grande, poderosa….

Nagare: ordenes?

Jun: ningunas…

Akito: pero….

Meg: nos pueden atacar en cualquier momento…

Jun: no nos atacaran…

Aki: pero…

Seiya: es Hermosa! –viendo la nave con estrellitas en los ojos- es increíble con sus…. –empezando a enumerar el sin fin de objetos que la nave tiene-

Ruri: permiso para aterrizar permitido….

Aki: que!

Meg: pero… esta seguro?

Jun: como nunca, vamos a recibirlos no les parece? –sonriendo dirigiendose a las puertas-

Ryoku: mas vale que no sea nada malo, mi bebe esta cerca de ellos…

Izumi: no creo que sean malos

Megumi: no podremos estar seguros…

Todos se encontraban frente a la pequeña nave que bajo de la magestuosa nave anterior… las puertas se abrieron, muchos tenían fijos sus ojos en las puertas… se habren totalmente dejando ver a un apuesto chico de cabellos rubios, ojos de color azules, con traje de ejecutivo, con una portatil tactil y a su lado una chica con mallas negras, zapatos de punta y tacon, falda grisacea señida a su cadera y a medio muslo, una blusa Blanca señida a su cintura y a sus pechos, con un leve pero nototrio escote, un saco grisaceo abotonado, el cabello en una coleta alta, sombrero de capitan blanco con la insignia de Nergal, guantes negros, cabellos azules, hermosos ojos y piel nivea, su nombre….

Aki: Yurika…

Jun: hola Yu…

Matt: téngale mas respeto al cargo que se encuentra por sobre el de usted –con expresion fría-

Yur: buenas Tardes, sentimos el haberles tenido que interrumpir sus actividades y de la actitud de mi ayudante Matt Yutaja, pero venimos a hablar con Seiya Uribakate y con Jun Aoi… -decía con voz neutra y expresiones serias, frías…- Matt necesito informe de los pilotos tanto clínico como de sus armas… haz el informe de ingresos y egresos que necesitamos, igual el balance de las ganancias que obtuvimos de la misión…

Matt: enseguida capitana Missumaru…

Jun: bueno, vamos por una bebida y así…

Yur: estamos ocupados tenemos el permiso del presidente de Nergal pero es limitado, así que deprisa,

Jun: pero…

Yur: Matt vuelve a programar la llegada a Plutón

Mat: no van a estar listos los pilotos…

Yur: poco me interesa si están o no listos, ellos se fugaron para jugar a los soldaditos, tendrán sus consecuencias, y si la muerte lo es que así sea… Firmaron un contrato, el cual tendrán que cumplir les guste o no…

Mat: entendido capitana…

Yur: bien… entonces podrá ser pronto la junta capitán Aoi?... –alzando una ceja-

Jun: si…por…por…aquí…

Ella empezó a hacer sonar sus tacones siguiéndolo y por detrás de ella su ayudante…

Ryo: enserio es la capitana que dejo el Nadesico!

Isu: tal parece ser…

Aki: ella… no…como?...

_Cuando tus fotos me siento a ver_

_Cada vez que te busco te vas_

_Y cada vez que te llamo no estas_

_Es por eso que debo decir que te solo en mis fotos estas_

La junta duro unas dos horas… dos horas en las cuales todo el nadesico estuvo en silencio… de pronto… el nadesico se quedo sin electricidad…

Ryo: que sucede?

Isu: no se…

Meg: al parecer un corto circuito!...

Rur: la capitana Missumari no podrá salir hasta que la luz se reestablezca ya que su nave estaba siendo suministrada por electricidad, y si se arriesga a salir aun podría morir… -guiño uno de sus ojos, ese guiño era para akito- recupérala akito…

Aki: si… -llendose hacia la sala de juntas, donde estaba saliendo Jun y Matt, ya que yurika se quedo revizando unos papeles con el suministro adicional de luz de la nave, la cual era muy escaza, pero suficiente para leer, mientras Jun se llevo a Matt ya que durante las dos horas formulo el plan Recuperacion Yurika con Ruri…-

Las puertas de juntas se abrieron pero ella no se movio ni un milimetro, seguía dentro de los papeles…

Aki: yurika… yurika… yurika… yurika… -aun no hacia que elevara su perfecto y hermoso rostro- YURIKA!

Yur: que!, te estoy escuchando que deseas? –le preguntaba mientras seguía en sus papeles- si no vas a decir nada te puedes… -no pudo seguir, ya que repentinamente giraron su silla y sus labios fueron capturados por otros… gustosa acepto el beso, el beso de su akito-

Aki: por que eres así?, por que no eres la dulce y alegre Yurika de la cual estoy enamorado…

Yur: akito –mirandolo dulcemente- soy capitana del mayor proyecto de Nergal estoy a cargo del Tatsuki, tengo que comportarme así, dentro de esa nave están ex-convictos necesito ser dura y fría, Matt esta conmigo el es un agente entrenado para estos, casos, pero no crees que muero de nervios por las noches, pensando si planearan algo en mi contra…

Aki: pero por que aceptaste?...

Yur: por que… el contrato que firme no lo leí bien –sonriendo nerviosamente, ganándose una Mirada de reproche de el pero después de dulzura- solo hay una cláusula que me librara de ese contrato….

Aki: cual es?

Yur: lo siento pero ni yo la se, solo mi padre y el presidente de Nergal…

Aki: Yurika… -decía acariciando su mejilla para besarla, mientras la recostaba sobre la alargada mesa-

A la hora y media loa luz regreso y en la sala recargados ya con ropa se encontraban akito y entre sus piernas Yurika, besándola y acariciándola suavemente, como si de porcelana se tratase…

… _Y de nuevo siento enfermo este corazón_

_Que no le queda remedio más que amarte_

Yur: es hora de volver…

Aki: no quiero… no te dejare…

Yur: vamos akito…

Aki: no, no te dejare…

Yur: por que?

Aki: por que no quiero

Yur: debes de tener una Buena razón…

Aki: POR QUE NO SOPORTARE COMO VEN A MI NOVIA EN ROPAS QUE SE LE VEN ENDEMONIADAMENTE BIEN

Yur: AKITO! –sonrojada, mientras lo abrazaba-

Aki: es la verdad… -abrazandola, mientras la besaba-

Yur: akito –sonriendole- volveré lo prometo…

Aki: esta bien…

Un ultimo beso, una ultima caricia, un ultimo te amo, ya que posiblemente ninguno de los dos o de los presentes en esa nave hubieran podido saber que en la misión hacia Plutón al mando de Yurika Missumaru había sido interceptada por aquellos que meses mas tarde declararían la Guerra a la Tierra… Lo ultimo que se tiene de Yurika missumaru son los recuerdes SIEMPRE presentes en Akito, una carta y un análisis positivo de embarazo que tardo dos días, solo dos días en dar el resultado, solo dos días hubieran bastado… la respuesta que le hubiera dado la libertad si Nergal lo hubiera sabido, si el señor Missumaru lo hubiera sabido, si akito lo hubiera sabido, si ella lo hubiera sabido…

_Y en la distancia te puedo ver_

_Cuando tus fotos me siento a ver_

_Y en las estrellas tus ojos ver_

Fin…


End file.
